


You Are So Deer To Me

by tryslora



Series: Dear Past, Dear Future [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bonus Gift, Couch Cuddles, Courtship, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Past Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Past Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira thinks this is a date. Well, it might be a date. But maybe it isn't a date. They haven't talked about it being a date and sometimes it's easy to get things confused if you don't talk about them. But maybe it is a date? Or maybe she should just ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are So Deer To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softintelligence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softintelligence/gifts).



> Bonus gift! Because I couldn't resist. I hope you like this bit of cuteness.

Kira is pretty sure she knows where this evening is going. Except oftentimes when she _thinks_ she knows something, it turns out that she’s completely turned around and looking in the wrong direction, which means she probably ought to check. Except checking can be horrifically embarrassing, like that time when she said to Scott _oh hey everything’s going really awesome and I think I really like you_ and he gave her a sad smile and said that they had to break up when they weren’t even actually ever going out in the first place.

So yeah, _pretty sure_ and _actually asking_ and then _knowing_ isn’t an easy thing for Kira.

She manages to untangle herself from the couch with only a little bit of flailing (and one time knocking Malia in the nose, but Malia doesn’t seem to mind too much). “I’m going to go get another slice of pizza. Want some?”

“Meat please.” Malia nods and grins. She reaches for the remote and sprawls across the couch as she starts flipping through channels.

Kira knows that when she gets back that Animal Planet will be on the TV and there won’t be any room to sit on the couch without invading Malia’s personal space. She doesn’t really mind.

She digs the leftover pizza from their impromptu date out of the fridge. At least, she thinks it was a date… was it really a date? She never _asked_ if it was a date, and Kira paid, but Kira also suggested pizza because Malia brought her a _deer_ and she didn’t know what to do with it exactly at that moment, but she thought it was a gift, so maybe pizza was the right response? Oh hell, she really needs to just ask.

She heats up the last slice of meat lovers supreme for Malia and starts to nibble at her own slice of pepperoni while it’s still cold. She doesn’t mind cold pizza, but she’s heard Malia say that cold food is weird; it’s supposed to still be hot like blood. So she heats it up, just because she likes to make Malia smile.

When she carries the plates back in, Malia sits up to make just enough space for Kira to wedge herself in on the couch, Malia’s arm falling across her shoulder while she reaches for the pizza with her free hand. “It’s not deer,” Malia admits, “but it’s still really good.”

“And it’s hot,” Kira says, flushing when Malia brushes a pizza-warmed kiss against her cheek.

“Just like I like it,” Malia says. “You understand me.”

“I understand a lot of things. Like you—mostly. I understand math, and I can help you with it some more, if you want. Didn’t they say if you do summer school maybe you can be a senior with us next fall? I can get Lydia’s notes and help you go through them and then maybe you can help me figure out dancing. Because I can dance. Mostly. But it’s so much easier with you, and then there’s this dance next spring and as seniors we’re supposed to go to it if we survive that long. Everyone goes. Lydia definitely will. And I think Scott might ask…” Kira’s voice trails off because actually, she’s pretty sure she’s not supposed to be talking about that.

“Scott will ask Stiles,” Malia says plainly. “Stiles reeks of him, and he smells like hunger and want when he sees him. If Scott doesn’t take Stiles to the dance, I will make sure he knows he has to.”

Kira’s mouth opens, closes, because honestly, they are talking about their exes here. Sort of. If either of them had actually been really dating in the first place, which she isn’t sure that they were. “Um.”

“I like Stiles.” Malia sets her pizza down on the plate, then puts that on the table, and Kira sort of wants to cheer at her for being so _human_ and _neat_ , but this isn’t the moment. “I like Stiles a lot.” Malia emphasizes the words. “I thought I liked him even more, and we had fun, but I never brought him a deer.”

Malia never brought Stiles a deer.

But she brought _Kira_ a deer.

Maybe that means she’s right. Maybe that means they are… maybe they are something. Something good. Something that Kira really very much wants to be but isn’t sure how to say it, and her mouth flutters open and closed again, her fingers flailing in the air as she tries to grab onto words and fails completely.

Then Malia kisses her, and words don’t matter any more because _oh_ , that is just beautiful and lovely and wait… Scott kissed her, too, and that didn’t end up working out well.

Kira gets her hands between them, nudges Malia back. “I like you,” she says.

“I like you, too.” Malia leans in to kiss her again, but Kira stops her.

“No, I mean I _like_ you. Like _like_.” When Malia’s nose wrinkles in confusion, Kira tries to explain, words tumbling out. “See, I liked Scott. And I thought I like _liked_ Scott, but it turned out that that was never going to work out because Scott always looks to Stiles first, and well, then there was _Allison_ and everything was complicated and we never really _dated_ because it was such a mess. And it’s really hard to break up when you’re never dating in the first place but you still really _like_ someone, you know? And I _like_ you. Like, maybe I’d like to date you. And spend a lot of time with you and teach you math and dance with you. And we can go to prom together, and then date more during the summer, and I don’t want you to leave. Because I _like_ you.”

“I brought you a deer,” Malia points out, and Kira just blinks at her because is that actually an answer?

Malia sighs. “Deer is my favorite. _You_ are my favorite. I like Stiles, and I liked to be with him, but that’s done. And I _like_ you. I brought you a deer. I can protect you, even when you don’t need protecting because you can slice people in half with your sword. And I can teach you to dance and I’ll do math all summer if you ask me too, just so we can stay in the same classes at school, okay? Besides, Peter says I have money so I have to learn to do math so I can spend my money. And then I can take you out. Because that’s what you mean, right? You want to go out to pizza again, or to movies.”

“And maybe make out in the back of the theater,” Kira admits, and when Malia kisses her again she doesn’t say no. She doesn’t say no to all the kisses, sweet and slow and just a little hungry, enough to make her fox preen under her skin, while she tucks her fingers into Malia’s hair and strokes her until she growls.

Malia tucks her arm around Kira, rearranges them both bodily until they are spooning on the sofa, some kind of wild animal show playing in the background. “You can change the channel,” Malia offers, giving her the remote like a courtship gift, and maybe it is.

Kira doesn’t care, as long as they can spend the evening like that, with Malia wrapped around her, keeping her tucked up safe while Kira picks terrible shows and movies to play in the background while they snuggle and kiss, just a bit. Now that Kira knows that deer for her means dear to Malia, she’s perfectly okay with everything. Nothing more needs to be said.


End file.
